


A Sharp Dressed Man

by SailorBryant



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, cuteness, polygrumps secret santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:39:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorBryant/pseuds/SailorBryant
Summary: Arin was so glad he was wearing his loose ball shorts today.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first polygrumps fic. Written for the polygrumps secret santa. Hope y'all enjoy!

Arin was so glad he was wearing his loose ball shorts today.

There had been a photoshoot this morning. For something.  The details went in one ear and out the other, really, because when Dan had been telling him Arin hadn’t been able to hear.  Because Dan had been standing in front of him, his hair slicked back in a bun, his eyes covered in thick eyeliner, and dressed in a full tailored suit.

Arin hadn’t had many straight thoughts after that.  

He circled around the edge of the area they had cleared out for the photo shoot, munching on a bag of chips, and trying his best not to look creepy. From the side-eyed, looks Suzy was giving him he was failing spectacularly.  

Dan was doing some spectacular poses, the suit clinging to his frame in the most fascinating way, and Arin knew that his concentration was shot for the rest of the day.  Even Brian, in his spruced up ninja costume, couldn’t steal Arin’s attention away even for a moment. He battled with himself for a while, knowing that his continued staring was reaching sexual harassment levels, and wanting to pull himself away to the bathroom to just sit alone for a while.

Yet, he knew that as soon as the shoot was over he’d probably never see Dan in that suit again and he wanted to absorb every second that he could.

The professional they’d hired was doing a great job, he was able to eventually notice. He was good at getting Dan and Brian to stop goofing off long enough to get some serious poses, but he was also patient enough to allow them to get it out of their systems.  There was one moment when Dan wrapped his around Brian in a perfect Prom pose, and Arin carefully schooled his face to make sure that none of his anger was showing.

He shook his head. This was ridiculous. Dan wears a nice suit for a day, and suddenly Arin’s drooling at the mouth and jealous of a man in a ninja outfit.

Eventually, things started to wind down, the equipment being slowly dismantled and Arin finally found the will to walk away.

There were a couple of things they needed to film on the couch today, and he knew once Dan had shed the suit he would want to get right into it. Plus, getting their station set up would give Arin something else to think about besides long, thin legs in form-fitting pants, and that navy blue tie pulled down low enough to show off that long, pale neck.

It was unfair is what it was, Arin thought.

“Hey, babe,” came a sweet voice from his ear, and he smiled as Suzy’s arms wrapped his neck and gave a quick kiss to his cheek. “I’m taking the boys out to lunch, do you want me to bring you anything, back?”

He shook his head, turning in her arms to face her so he could smile down at her. “Nah, I’ll be fine, babe.”

Her smile took a wicked turn. “We’ll be out for a quite a while, so it’ll just be the two of you here.”

He nodded, slowly, narrowing his eyes at her tone.

“So, y’know, don’t worry about us coming back too soon and interrupting anything is what I’m saying.”

Arin’s eyes widened, and he stared down at her. “W-wh-,” he stuttered out, but she just leaned up and kissed him on the cheek once more, before whispering, “Have fun,” in his ear, then bouncing off to gather up the crew.

Arin slowly sat back down on the couch.

Sure, they’d talked about it before.  They couldn’t really ignore it, what with the fanart that was splattered all over the internet, and the constant pleas for them to kiss at panels and signings. Suzy had always been on board, but Arin had assumed she was half serious.  He had thought about it, sure, but it was never with any sort of conviction.

Until, Dan had walked around the office looking like sex on legs, and his wife had basically just given him the go ahead.

Arin sat staring at the television for a moment, wondering how in the world his life had ended up here. Before he could begin to track back the series of decisions that led to this moment, however, he was interrupted when Dan plopped down on the couch beside him.

“You ready to throw on some Jeopardy?” Dan asked him, casually, but Arin barely heard a word of it.

Because Dan was still wearing the suit.

“You didn’t take it off,” he repeatedly rather dumbly, and Dan raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, it’s kind of comfortable, y’know? Thought I’d try it out.”

“Oh, okay,” Arin said breathlessly. Because why not.

Dan started up the game, handing them both a controller, while Arin tried to subtly pull a pillow over to sit on his lap.  If he didn’t get his mind out of the gutter he was definitely going to need it.

The recording was painful.

Arin hardly spoke the whole time, only remembering to laugh at Dan’s jokes at the last minute and only half-heartedly attempting his own.  Dan was giving him looks out of the corner of his eye, knowing something was up but not wanting to call him out on it while they were still recording.  

After they finished the first game, Dan reached over to stop the mics and gave him a look.

“Okay, man, what’s up?”

Arin took a breath. He had a million excuses ready to go. He wasn’t feeling well, he had to shit, anything. “It’s not fair,” Arin found himself saying instead.

“What?” Dan asked, laughing at the dumbstruck look on Arin’s face.

“You.  You and all your ridiculousness. Then this suit. It’s not fair.”  Why couldn’t he stop talking? Dan was looking at him like maybe Arin had taken a blow to the head, and Arin was wondering if maybe that was right.

“What are you talking about?”

“The suit!” he exclaimed, still not sure why he was still talking. This was the perfect time to bring up the fake head trauma and fake the need to lie down for a few hours. Instead, he kept going.  “It’s not fair,  you just sitting here looking like James Bond or something.”

The flabbergasted look only settled on Dan’s face for a moment, before it faded into a smirk. “Oh, you like the suit do you?” he said, sprawling out on the couch. He didn’t take his eyes off Arin as he spread his legs, doing a faux-sexy pose while running his hands slowly down his chest.

Arin’s breath caught in his throat, and his cheeks turned bright red.

Dan’s smirk faltered. “Oh,” he said rather breathlessly. “You do, don’t you?”

Arin’s face burned. He needed to throw out a joke. Something to diffuse the situation. Maybe an excuse about being tired would work. Instead, he just kept staring, his eyes trailing down to look at Dan in full, before moving back up to lock eyes with him.

He could hear Suzy whispering breathlessly in his ear, saying, “Have fun,” and he could hear his heart beating away in his chest.  It would be so easy to laugh it off.

He didn’t say a word.

The tension between them was like a tight string, ready to snap as they stared at the other. Expressions flashed over Dan’s face. Understanding, apprehension, then determination.

The string broke, and in a flash of movement that startled him the pillow was pushed to the floor and Arin found himself with a lap of Dan, two thin hands clutching tightly into Arin’s shirt.

“You want this,” Dan said, lowering his voice to a deep timbre that was half his Sexbang character and half just natural Dan, but Arin could still hear the question in his voice.

Arin didn’t answer, but his hands moved to lightly sit on Dan’s thighs.

“Suzy told me. A few weeks ago, but I thought it was the mimosa’s talking. I never thought-” Dan stopped himself, running his hands over Arin’s chest, before sliding up to grip his shoulders.  “You want this,” he repeated, but this time it wasn’t a question.  

Arin nodded.  

Suzy whispered, “Have fun,” in his ear, and he saw how her eyes lit up when they were laying in bed and he had told her the filthy things he would do to Dan while she watched, and he felt Dan’s lanky thighs wrapped around his and the weight of him in his lap. His friend, his partner. The man who could make him laugh like no other, and looked like a cartoon character most of the time, and made dick jokes like they were punctuation.  Dan, who was looking down at him and licking his lips.

They were kissing. It was built up over years and sudden at the same time, but it felt right. Different than Suzy for sure. Dan’s lips were chapped, and the sensation of their beards rubbing together was so foreign but it was good. It should have been awkward, but it was natural as could be. Like they’d been doing it for years.

When they finally pulled apart, Dan was looking down at him with an awed expression that had to match his own. His lips were plump and red, wet with their mixed spit and it had to be one of the most erotic things he’d ever seen.

“She said to take you out to dinner tonight,” Dan whispered, leaning forward like he was going to kiss Arin again, before holding himself back.  Suddenly, the smirk was back. “To somewhere nice.  In the suit.”

Arin swallowed, and Dan’s eyes trailed down to watch the way his Adam’s apple bobbed, before catching his gaze again. There was hunger there.  

“Sound like a plan?” Dan asked a new hoarseness to his voice.

Arin nodded, a jerking motion that was so quick Dan moved back so their heads didn’t bash together.  Dan smirked again, opening his mouth to speak again, but Arin stopped him by gripping his large hand on the back of his head and dragging them both back into another kiss.  The words in Dan’s mouth turned into a low moan that moved between the two of their open mouths and Arin answered him with a moan of his own.

Dan pulled away, sliding his fingers into Arin’s loose hair and tugging him to look up at him. He seemed to be searching Arin’s eyes for something, and when he found it he smiled. Not his normal smirk, but a small sweet smile that Arin had only seen once or twice before.

Arin was in trouble. He knew that.  This was dangerous what they were doing, the two of them, the three of them. What they were _making plans_ to do.

Fuck it, he thought, and drug him down into another kiss.


End file.
